Batman Beyond: Meet Grayson
by Katana Ookami
Summary: There is a mysterious letter sent to Bruce Wayne but it is addressed to a G. Bruce Wayne, a new family moves in next to Terry and his family but that isn't all. Rumor has it that Nightwing is back... (be kind this is my first try) small changes but import
1. Prologue

This is an intro chapter along with a prologue. Most of this stuff is made up. I'll try to be true to the stories I might add some stuff form the comic books and other Batman shows and Teen Titans. And in this story Starfire (her real name escapes me now) and Dick Grayson where married. I hope this it to your liking.

"Hey, Bruce! You got a something in the mail," said Tarry as he walked in to the manor.

"Where is it from," asked Bruce in his usual calm manner.

"I can't read the return address but form all the stamps on it; it looks like it has been all over the world," said Tarry looking all over the letter confused, "The funny thing is it's addressed to G. Bruce Wayne."

Bruce walks up next to Terry and rips the letter out of his hand the letter comes out of the envelope and falls to the floor along with a photograph Bruce didn't see the photograph but went strait for the letter grabbing it before Terry saw the contains.

_Hey Grandpa B, me and papa are moving back to Gotham! I can't believe it has been ten years since the accident. We got you some stuff from Japan and some of the other countries. Hope to see you in a few days, XO Jaci_

After reading the letter Bruce seemed agitated but Terry didn't notice because he was looking at the photograph. It was of an older man he looked like he was in his early to mid 60s and a girl about Terry own age dressed in kimonos and standing in front of an old Japanese monument. The girl looked a lot looked the man but her eyes where different, her's where dark and the man's where blue. Terry flipped the photo over and read _Bruce hope you like the pic and are ok, Dick_. "Terry I think its best you leave now," said Bruce with irritation, "I'll call you if there is trouble." Terry nodded and put the photo on Bruce's desk and left.


	2. New Neighbor

When he got home there was a girl taking boxes up the stairs. "Do you need any help?" he asked. "No I got it," she said, "Thank you for offering. Not many men on this planet offer to help." Terry looked a bit confused not because of her accent but that she said 'men on this planet'. The girl got to the top 3ed flight the stairs and set the boxes down. Terry looked at her. She had fair skin and black hair that had a reddish glow to it. She looked delicate so he was surprised that she could carry all those boxes. "Umm… Could you show me where this apartment is? Papa didn't show me he just gave me the number, he keeps on forgetting." she asked interrupting his train of thought. He walked to the top of the stairs and looked the peace of paper that she was holding. "That is the apartment next to mine," he said, "Come on I'll show you where it is."

"Let me get the door for you," said Terry "No I've got it," the girl responded. "You can barely see over the boxes how can you open the door?" she seemed to hastate for a moment and said "I guess you are right." He opened the door and saw that it was completely empty Terry remembered that no one had lived in that apartment in a few years. The girl walked to the far corner and set down the boxes. Terry was standing at the door, "Do you have more boxes?" he asked. The girl stood up and walked back to the door, "Thank you…?" she said extending her hand. Terry extended his and met her gloved hand, "Terry and you are welcome. Are you new to Gotham?" he asked studying her. She was wearing a black sleeveless top that went to her belt which was strange it was leather and a metal ring with no hook. She was wearing black skin tight shorts with black boots that came up a little above her knee. She was far from delicate as he first thought and she was in great shape. Her grip on his hand was strong and almost painful. "Kind of, me and papa have not lived here in a little over ten years." Her response made him look up from her boots that where of great fascination to him because they didn't seem earthly the leather that they where made out of was more like scales that hide. "So where had you been previously?" "We traveled the world and visited my mom's family," she said looking a bit sad, "Sorry but please excuse me but, I have to get the other boxes before papa comes with the rest of our stuff." "Can I help?" asked Terry, "Many hands make light work," "I guess since you live on this floor it wouldn't be too much trouble, OK I guess you can help," she said hesitantly.

Terry and the girl had all most finished with bringing up the boxes when some one's stomach growled. The girl blushed a deep red "I'm sorry I haven't eaten since we got back in America." "When was that?" asked terry feeling somewhat hungry him self. "Two days ago," she said blushing a deeper red. Terry looked at his watch, "My mom is probably cooking dinner right now would you like me to see if you can eat with us… Your name slips my mind at the moment what is it again?" "Sorry that is my fault I didn't tell you. My name is Jaci, and the dinner offer sounds great," said Jaci with a genuine smile on her face. Terry thought he saw her hover off the ground a bit but he paid no mind to it.

"Mom, Matt, I'm home," called Terry, Matt came running up to Terry, "HEY! Terry guess what, Superman is gonna come to Gotham tomorrow. He is gonna give speeches in the local schools and – Terry cut Matt off "and I all ready herd it Matt, where's mom?" Matt looked disappointed, "In the kitchen" "Thanks" said Terry heading to the kitchen. "Welcome home Terry. Why where you in so late? I heard you in the hall," said Mrs. McGinnis. "I was helping out our new neighbors by move some boxes." "That was nice of you. How many are there in the family?" "I know of at least two that are moving in. Would it be ok if one of them came for dinner?" "That would be nice. It's a good way to meet them."


	3. The New Neighbor is Diffrent

Jaci stood in the doorway looking in to the apartment. When she heard Matt and Terry talking she smiled a small smile and remembered the last time she talked with her oldest brother. It was a week after their mother's funeral and he was moving to Metropolis and she and her father where about start their traveling. He told her to call him at least one a year and gave her an intergalactic communication computer that he designed himself. _"Jaci you and I will be the only two people in the universe with these. I am making something like it for Mr. Luther and computers for Bruce. I'll be in Metropolis. I will always answer my ICC and if you are in trouble or need some help just call me." _Terry had gone to the kitchen and Matt just noticed Jaci. "Oh cool how many times have you pierced your ears?" asked Matt excited he saw Jaci in the door frame and saw her jewelry. She had the fragile ones on because she was afraid that they would brake during the move and there where a lot but it didn't look like too much. Jaci smiled and extended her hand saying, "Four times on each ear. My name is Jaci," Matt took it and looked at the gloves and her bracelets, "I'm Matt. Where did you get this one?" he said picking out her favorite one, and the first one she received, from Raven. It was silver links with four copper links and off the copper links where blown glass orbs one was filled with fire that never burned out one had shadow in it another with silvery air and the last with deep blue water and they all constantly swirled around inside of the glass, "One of papa's friends made it for me. It's my favorite one. I got it when I turned ten," replied Jaci with a large smile on her face. Matt her pulled to a couch and sat down pulling her with him. "Cool, where did you get this one," he asked lifting another one. "China, what is really cool about this one is I found all of the jade that is on it," she responded. She liked Matt he was very interested in her jewelry and inquired about many of the stranger ones that she was wearing.

Terry walked out of the kitchen and looked to the door where he had last seen Jaci. He thought she left but he heard his brother's laughter in the living room and some one laughing with him. He walked in to the living room and saw Matt rolling on the floor with laughter and Jaci on the couch wiping tears of laughter from her face. "What's so funny?" asked Terry slightly confused. Jaci and Matt look at him and start laughing more. It took a couple of minutes for them to catch their breath. "I was telling Matt what I did to my older brothers when I was 7," said Jaci a little breathless. "I'll be right back I'm gonna go ask mom something," said Matt running to the kitchen. "Matt seams to like you," said Tarry sitting down next to Jaci. "Do you know Bruce Wayne?" she asked. "I work for him. Why do you ask?" replied Terry. She was about to answer when Matt came bursting back in to the room saying, "Jaci, mom said it was ok for you to stay for dinner."


	4. Such a sweet girl

"Dinner was wonderful Mrs. McGinnis. I should go my papa said he'd be here around 7:30 or so and wanted me to be home to help with the rest of the stuff," said Jaci we she had finished helping Terry clear the table. "You're welcome to come back another time Jaci and I'd love to meet your family," replied Mrs. McGinnis. Jaci's smile dimmed a bit at the word family but she still seemed cheerful. Terry noticed that and set down the dish he had been holding. He headed toward the door with Jaci. "Hey if you want I can show you around town tomorrow," he said when they were in the hall. "Are you sure I wouldn't be a bother?" she asked blushing a bit. "No I'd enjoy it," He replied.

"Thank you Terry, how 'bout elevenish if you're up that early on a Saturday?" she suggested.

"That works for me. I guess I'll see you then," She nodded and went to her apartment. When he got back in to his apartment, his mom started talking at him.

"What apartment is she in? I'd like to take her family some cookies some time."

"There two doors down on the left."

"She was such a sweet girl, and Matt really liked her. It's nice to see kids like that now a days. Most are too busy to help with the little things like dishes. She volunteered to help even thou she was a guest. I wonder what her parents are like. They must be wonderful people to raise such a sweet girl." She kept going but Terry tuned her out.

Jaci went in to her apartment to wait for her father. "Might as well start unpacking," she said to herself. Opening a box she ran her hand over the contains. The door opened. Turning to the door, "So what to you think of it papa?" she said with her back to the door. The man at the door smiled, "It needs some furniture and dusting, but it is a nice apartment." He said turning on the lights, "The pictures are in that box." "I know papa. I felt the frames," said Jaci with an icy tone. Richard Grayson came to stand next to her, "I'm sorry Jaci. You know how I forget it." "I call it selective memory," she said quite enough to not be heard by the old man. "I take care of the pictures. Why don't you start on another box." He said placing a hand on her shoulder. Jaci grunted and went to another box. "These are your clothes right papa?" "Yes," said Dick as he moved the pictures in to one of the two bedrooms in the apartment, "I'll put those in my room." "No I can take them if you show me," she said defiantly. "No I will put them in my room where I want them," said her father strongly. "FINE what can I do?" she almost yelled. "Find all your stuff and put it in the other room," he replied slightly calmer than his daughter. She walked to another stack of boxes and opened the top one. It was her books, ICC and at the bottom one of the most important things in her life, and favorite outfit. She quickly brought it in to her room and hid the box so he couldn't find it.


End file.
